En Arrière Au Passé
by InfiniteXsAndOs
Summary: Chester et Misty se trouve dans hogwarts, Au cours des années 1940 et d'une façon étrange chacun sait qui ils sont. Trouveront-ils leur voie à la maison ? et ce qui est cela qui leur a apporté ici ? Lisez s'il vous plaît et Faites la critique!


**LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT LA NOTE D'AUTEUR AVANT LA PROCÉDURE!! MERCI****  
****A/N : InfiniteXsandOs et Killtehcricket ici sur notre premier ont collaboré la fiction de Fan pour Harcèle le Potier en raison d'une étincelle d'inspiration provoquée par quelques histoires brillantes que je auquel InfiniteXsAndOs ont continué à lire ici, en me faisant demander moi-même pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une histoire impressionnante comme ça ? Cette idée a sans doute été faite quelques fois auparavant mais nous avons voulu essayer notre propre l'embauchent.****  
****Je fais une estimation que cette histoire sera environ 20-30 plus les chapitres, nous allons essayer et avoir de longs chapitres et avoir l'intention de téléverser autour d'une fois par semaine, cela dépend évidemment de la quantité de lecteurs et de révisions que nous recevons, le plus rapide nous recevons des révisions le plus rapide que nous téléverserons, ainsi si vous aimez vraiment cette histoire s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, soyez s'il vous plaît sûrs de faire la critique! En tout cas sans agitation de plus le spectacle doit continuer!**

**.net/u/1183003/Killtehcrickets un lien vers Mon Profil de Coauteurs :)**

**Désaveu**** : Nous ne possédons rien sauf notre OC's et les complots, ainsi ne nous poursuivez pas s'il vous plaît en justice!**

**En arrière au Passé. Les Chroniques Brumeuses et de Chester**

**Le chapitre 1**

**Le Point de vue de Misty.**

"Misty ? Misty ? Réveillez-vous! "Une voix mâle peu familière de forte carrure s'est appelée, une main ferme a doucement donné une claque au côté de mon visage, j'ai ouvert mes yeux lentement, ils se sont brouillés tandis qu'en essayant de s'adapter à la lumière brillante du matin, ma tête a battu et mon revers a eu mal dans la douleur,Je n'avais pas même d'indication où j'étais Ou que tous ces gens mystérieux entassaient autour de moi, je me suis frotté mes yeux vivement avec le revers de ma main, mes yeux réglés sur l'essaim de qu'est-ce qui a eu l'air d'être des étudiants scolaires me regardant attentivement en bas, que l'enfer continuant ? J'ai visité le cercle des gens encore une fois et dans le visage d'un visage assez familier et fier, où avais-je vu ce gars auparavant ? Ses yeux en blanc m'ont regardé fixement brusquement la réalisation de moi le sens tout à fait exposé; j'ai grimacé légèrement en essayant de m'asseoir en haut comme cette douleur battant ennuyeuse a attrapé dans le reste de mes articulations.

"Régulier maintenant, vous ne voudriez pas vous retrouver à l'aile d'hôpital maintenant vous ?" la voix de l'homme a gloussé en serrant mon épaule pour soutenir ma charpente, "Où sont je ?" J'ai respiré, cet homme n'a pas semblé reconnaissable dans le plus petit et il a semblé un peu intimidant. "Pourquoi vous êtes dans le soin de créatures magiques, que si vous du soin payant été et de l'attention, vous pourriez toujours être debout!" il a râlé doucement. Je l'ai regardé dumbstruck, a-t-il vraiment juste dit le soin de créatures magiques ?  
"Erm, excusez-moi le monsieur ..."  
"Professeur Custodis." Il a répondu, tandis qu'en tirant la plupart de Dieu "les enseignants" affreux je crois que je suis le messie"" de regardent son visage. "Mais vous le savez déjà."

J'ai froncé les sourcils, mais ai décidé de continuer en tout cas. "Le droit bien quels que soit on vous appelle," ai-je répondu, "Où est mon petit frère ?" J'ai fini.

L'homme étrange a ri. À ce moment-là la classe entière se concentrait sur moi, en me faisant se sentir inconfortable. "Chester est dans la Défense contre la classe d'Arts Sombre sous le Professeur Lunaire, apparemment là le duel aujourd'hui." Une large propagation de sourire à travers le visage du professeur.

Attendez, la Défense contre les arts Sombres ? Professeur ? Une baguette que j'ai juste trouvée dans ma poche ? Pourrait-il être ?

Sont je... À Hogwarts ?

J'ai décidé de simuler que je savais ce qui continuait avant que je me sois rencontré en haut avec mon frère.

"Ah oui, je me souviens. J'ai dit le fait de hocher ma tête par supposition à ma propre stupidité. Désolé, j'ai frappé ma tête un peu durement là." J'ai menti, je ne pouvais pas leur permettre de savoir que je n'avais aucune idée ce qui arrivait. "Je crois que je peux devoir aller à l'aile d'hôpital, si vous me laisseriez s'il vous plaît ?"

Le professeur Custodis m'a regardé fronçant les sourcils pas convaincu "l'aile d'hôpital hé ? D'accord, vous pouvez aller. M. Riddle, si vous voudriez prendre Mlle Grindelwald à l'aile d'hôpital ?"

J'ai hésité au son de ce qui était apparemment mon nom de famille. Mlle Grindelwald ? Qui était je ? Et Devinette... Lord Voldemort ? J'ai regardé le visage fier fixement que j'ai trouvé familier au début et, pas à ma surprise, il s'est levé et a marché dans le vestibule, en faisant signe de la main pour moi pour le suivre. Comme j'ai quitté la pièce, il m'a parlé de la voix la plus charmante. "Mon plaisir" il a eu un petit sourire satisfait sombrement, après que nous sommes arrivés un peu davantage de la classe, la Devinette a ramassé son pas presque immédiatement "l'aile d'hôpital est cette voie. Dépêcher." Il a commencé à s'éloigner encore plus vite. J'ai saisi son épaule et il s'est retourné soudainement.

"Je veux aller chez mon frère... Baisez l'aile d'hôpital." Je lui ai dit.

Il a levé un sourcil à ma langue non de dame et a répondu, "la fille de tête ne devrait pas mentir et sauter la classe. Êtes-vous sûrs que vous êtes Grindelwald Brumeux ?" Il a dit presque plaisantamment.

J'ai ignoré qu'il a dit, je n'avais pas de temps pour cela j'ai dû trouver Chester et avoir un sens de ce désordre. "Regarde, je suis vraiment troublé en ce moment, ma mémoire est désorientée. Et vous M. Riddle n'aidez pas. "J'ai dit tandis qu'en le poussant doucement un peu plusieurs fois dans l'épaule Il m'a regardé fixement sombrement, qui n'étais pas une bonne idée, en réfléchissant que ce gars deviendrait. En me rendant compte ma faute, j'ai continué lentement à essayer de rendre mon son de voix aussi silencieux et doux que possible. "Ainsi si vous seriez si gentils pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me montrer à la classe de Professeur Lunar ?"

"... Très bien. Suivez-moi. Il a dit lentement le fait de ramasser de nouveau le pas, il s'est arrêté et a tourné dans l'autre sens vite encore une fois "Oh et à propos, dire à votre frère que nous avons une réunion ce soir." J'ai froncé les sourcils comme il a de nouveau changé la direction et a continué à marcher, une réunion ?

Je me suis arrêté pour une part de la seconde. Et ensuite il m'a frappé, Mon frère était un mangeur mortel ?

**Le Point de vue de Chester.**

"Expelliarmous!" J'ai été frappé avec une période de désarmement comme j'ai perdu le foyer au son de l'ouverture de porte. Le Professeur Lunaire, comme j'ai entendu les autres enfants l'appeler, m'a regardé fronçant les sourcils.

"Êtes-vous sûrs que vous sentez bien M. Grindelwald ? Vous êtes d'habitude le haut de la classe; il ne vous ressemble pas pour l'exécuter mal." Elle a dit presque anxieusement, chacun dans la classe me regardait troublé, la Façon de me complimenter là....

J'ai eu envie de lui crier, "Qu'est-ce que feriez-vous dans une situation comme cela ? Dans quoi a l'air d'être Hogwarts avec les gens vous ne savez pas au milieu de séance à duel ?" Au lieu de cela, j'ai juste dit que je ne me suis pas senti très bien. Pour l'instant j'avais trouvé j'étais un prodige dit être Gellert suivant Grindelwald, qui est aussi arrivé à être mon père. Il se trouve que ma soeur était aussi un génie et une fille de tête, mais pas à ma mesure.

Le Professeur Lunaire alors tourné à la porte. "Ah, Mlle Grindelwald, M. Riddle, comment agréable de vous pour nous rejoindre." J'ai pivoté sur-le-champ vers le porche et assez sûr s'est levé ma soeur et un garçon qui a semblé avoir un air arrogant de lui, la Devinette ont-ils dit ... ?

Le garçon a répondu souriant au professeur. "Le directeur Dippet a voulu voir Grindelwald immédiatement."

Pour lequel le directeur me voudrait-il ? N'Est pas Dumbledore le directeur ? Je me souviens de Dippet comme un vieux directeur mentionné dans le Potier Harcèle réserve... Pas que ce petit message était superflu, j'ai eu besoin d'une raison de quitter cette classe rubiconde et ici il était.

Pour lequel le directeur me voudrait-il ? N'Est pas Dumbledore le directeur ? Je me souviens de Dippet comme un vieux directeur mentionné dans le Potier Harcèle réserve... Pas que ce petit message était superflu, j'ai eu besoin d'une raison de quitter cette classe rubiconde et ici il était.

J'ai tourné et ai souri en grimaçant au professeur. "Bien..." J'ai commencé à tousser un peu pour faire comprendre ma voix. "Il semble que je doive aller. C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous voir tout les types parfaits aujourd'hui, mais les appels de devoir. Aimez vous tous, au revoir!" J'ai suivi l'essai de mon plus dur pour me dépêcher de cette classe délaissée à plus de vestibule d'accueil, mes pensées intérieures se sont émiettées bien trop vite bien que comme j'ai été rapporté à la terre avec un fracas quand j'ai senti la main de très troubles et légèrement pissed du professeur l'arrêt Lunaire de moi dans mes empreintes.

"Tenez-le directement là M. Grindelwald!" Elle a dit son visage tourné dans un froncement de sourcils,  
"Vous devez me charrier ?" J'ai pensé. qu'est-ce qui était cela maintenant, une autre insulte à mon intellect ?  
"Vous ne descendez sans aucuns devoirs!" elle a dit sévèrement.

Remerciez Dieu, elle a cru qu'était ma raison pour le fait de sortir en vitesse. Je faked qu'un visage déçu et a répondu, "Reprisent!"

Elle a semblé satisfaite de mon spectacle et m'a dit que j'ai dû écrire un morceau de deux pieds de parchemin sur les utilisations d'un Phoenix contre les forces sombres. Pas vraiment la sorte de chose à enseigner le fils présumé de Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai dit mon merci et ai quitté la pièce vite. J'ai regardé ma soeur pour la voir profond dans la conversation avec la Devinette. Je me demande dont il a lieu.

**Le Point de vue de Misty**

Je pourrais voir mon frère de moi. Il a semblé qu'il coure presque pour échapper à la pièce et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Mon frère n'a pas dirigé de n'importe quoi ... sauf les enseignants scolaires apparemment.  
Il était seulement alors que le sérieux de la situation a commencé à me frapper de nouveau et mon humeur changée frénétiquement. Il était angoissant de penser que nous étions dans ce qui a eu l'air d'être en disant juste ce qui m'a fait questionner ma propre stabilité mentale. Juste qui est cela qui se réveille dans un morceau de fiction ? Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur la scène à portée de la main, pas le son lointain d'une Devinette fâchée à côté de moi, ou le coup d'oeil de mon frère trouble comme je crois qu'il est venu pour se rendre compte juste exactement que j'avais. Et ensuite subitement un autre concept horrible me frappe comme un train de marchandises à la vitesse complète, Tom Riddle! Nous n'étions dans le présent plus, non.  
D'une manière ou d'une autre nous avions pas seulement voyagé dans un livre, mais aussi en arrière à temps. C'était la seule explication de Tom Riddle pour toujours être dans l'école, Hogwarts comme nous savions que ce n'était plus.

"Misty ?" La devinette a dit, en craquant ses doigts pâles devant mon visage dans une manière éperdue. Je lui ai cherché petit dumbstruck; je savais qu'il m'avait parlé, je ne venais pas d'être en mesure de former qu'il disait, comme mon esprit a été trop préoccupé. "Vous n'avez pas entendu dire qu'un mot de cela vous a faits ?" il a demandé tout à fait avec colère.  
J'ai hoché ma tête légèrement," je suis Tom désolé que disiez-vous ?"

Il a soupiré d'un air dédaigneux. "N'en faites pas Misty, n'en faire pas." Et avec cela a pris au fait de s'éloigner lentement, de même que Chester est entré de ma compagnie. "Où allez-vous ?" J'ai crié tandis que Chester s'est levé en regardant ça et là entre moi et Tom.

"Je vous verrai dans les dortoirs plus tard je suppose." Il a dit l'agitation de sa main dans une manière nonchalante à reculons et a marché directement de ma vue.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'était cela de ?" Chester a dit un coup d'oeil de perplexité complète plâtrée sur son visage, j'ai appuyé en arrière contre un mur du vestibule, en fermant mes yeux d'un air las. J'ai haussé les épaules mes épaules defeatedly. Il a soupiré en se lançant dans une position s'assoyant à l'étage de vestibule. "Misty qu'est-ce qui continue ?" il a chuchoté anxieusement.

"Je ne sais pas..." J'ai dit le traînement de lui de l'étage de vestibule, "je me suis juste réveillé ici."

Le visage de Chester a froncé les sourcils de façon significative comme nous avons commencé à marcher lentement en bas le vestibule,

"Je vais prendre une supposition sauvage que le Professeur Dippet n'a pas besoin de me voir ?"

J'ai souri légèrement, "Non qui était la réflexion rapide de Tom, apparemment nous sommes les têtes d'année..." J'ai traîné.  
Chester "Agréable" a dit d'un ton sarcastique, "le Professeur Dippet était un vieux directeur, si nous venions d'entrer dans le livre ne pas Dumbledore être responsable ?" il a continué j'ai haussé les épaules de nouveau.

"C'est la chose Chester, je crois que nous sommes dans Hogwarts, mais nous sommes retournés à temps." J'ai dit l'attente de sa réaction, il m'a regardé fixement petit gobsmacked, mais pas aussi choqué que j'avais cru qu'il serait, il était stupéfiant comment vite nous avions empoigné l'idée et l'avions accepté, nous étions dans Hogwarts, nous sommes revenus à temps environ 50 ans et nous étions magiques. Le fait de parler de magiques...

"Notre nom de famille est Grindelwald!" J'ai pratiquement crié à mon frère, il a fait un signe de tête vite "Gellert Grindelwald doit être notre père alors." Il a exposé le regard jusqu'à moi comme nous avons continué à marcher. Subitement j'avais une idée, comme une ampoule brillant au-dessus de ma tête. Dumbledore était de bons amis avec Grindelwald, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, peut-être ils étaient toujours dans le contact et s'ils n'étaient pas alors il serait stupide s'il n'a pas au moins gardé d'étiquettes sur son vieil ami, tout ce que nous avons dû faire était trouvent Dumbledore et lui disent de ce qui nous était arrivé et voit s'il en avait une explication, Dumbledore avait toujours une sorte de façon de régler des choses.

"Mais Misty vous devez avoir une idée, vous avez toujours une réponse ne font pas vous ? Vous aidez toujours à ne faire pas vous ?" Il a répliqué ses yeux se débattant avec bemusement. Comme nous avons avancé dans les portes du grand hall "Pour une fois Chester," j'ai commencé à m'asseoir sur un banc à la table Gryffindor, en appuyant sur ma droite "je ne sais pas comment nous aider."

**Point de vue de Tom Riddle**

J'ai hoché ma tête en voyant deux Grindelwalds m'assoyant à la table Gryffindor. Pourquoi ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir il y avait au-delà de moi. C'était la vue étrange d'eux sur cette table idiote, une partie de moi était vraiment furieuse, ils étaient après tout Slytherin le putting de la honte à la maison de mon ancêtre, grand Salazar Slytherin. Il ne me ressemble pas pour pardonner une telle ignorance si facilement, mais même je ne peux pas nier comment utile ils seront à moi. J'ai commencé à manger de la table, pensant sur un estomac vide n'était jamais une bonne idée et l'arôme délicieux des aliments chauds a aidé à se décider.

Chester est un prodige dans les yeux de Dumbledore; il était même parti comme me comparent loin le gamin. Pouvez-vous le croire ? La comparaison entre un pur enfant et moi le Lord Voldermort futur. Peut-être il devra être disposé dans l'avenir, mais pour maintenant, il est un capital nécessaire à mes Mangeurs Mortels. Même je dois reconnaître que l'enfant avait le potentiel unforseeable. Il ne finira pas le maximiser avant que j'ai fini de l'utiliser bien que.

Et là est ensuite évidemment .Misty, Misty, Misty... Arguably doué, elle serait aussi de valeur, elle n'adhérerait jamais bien que. Elle est trop sophistiquée pour suivre, ou peut-être elle a juste peur... Effrayé de que nous tous serons en haut contre à temps. Et c'est une faiblesse que je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir. Elle est sûre pour maintenant. Mais je ne me soucie pas dont la fille elle est. Si elle arrive dans ma voie et se mêle elle mourra! Je me suis subitement rendu compte comment furieux j'étais devenu jugeant par le breadroll je smushed à smithereens dans ma main, j'ai essuyé mes mains vite et ai donné un sourire d'encouragement à mes compagnons slytherin qui ont semblé interloqués par mes actions.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu surnaturel de plus tôt; elle est normalement beaucoup plus attentive, plus concentrée.

Hmm... Peut-être je suis juste légèrement méfiant; elle a été une connaissance utile comme la fille de tête, je devrais probablement lui donner une pause. Whatever's mal avec elle, je peux être sûr que j'en arriverai au fond.

Et ce n'est pas juste elle... Grindelwald...

Perdait-il vraiment dans un duel ?

Et la voie il a agi vers son enseignant...

**A/N : Comment était que pour un premier chapitre ? Désolé ce n'est pas vraiment long, j'essayais de le poster aussitôt que possible, si faites-moi savoir que vous pensez. Nous avons décidé d'y écrire dans le caractère POVs qui continuera à moins que vous les lecteurs ne le vouliez autrement.****  
****Si vous avez des idées ou sens de suggestions libre de quitter une Révision il serait très apprécié et ajouté peut-être . :)****  
****BTW je que dont connaissent si n'importe lequel d'entre vous a remarqué la citation de dynamite de napoleon faible dans là ? juste a dû l'installer, la dynamite de napoleon est impressionnante!! :P**

**Merci pour la lecture, **

**N'oubliez pas de Faire la critique!!!!**

**Beaucoup d'Amour,**

**InfiniteXsAndOs &Killtehcrickets****  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
